


Her Lovely Bones

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, This is not complete I don't know why it says so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Della Duck, Huey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't really remember being small. But what I do remember, is that one time I was playing in the family room while my father was reading a newspaper. There was a snow globe with a cute little penguin inside. He noticed I was staring at it and how I worried for the little guy."

"Don't worry kiddo. He's just fine. He's trapped in his own perfect world."

Later, Fenton is laying in bed with his wife Della while she is reading a book. He smooches her quickly but she wants more, and turns off the light.12 years pass and Susie was taking many pictures with the camera that was her birthday present. She wanted to be a photographer when she grew up. She wanted to explore new places all around the world and take an infinite amount of pictures! But since she was just a kid right now, she could just take pictures of the neighborhood and all its inhabitants. 

"Another great memory took place when we went to the Quackerduck farm. My family and I brought an old fridge to throw in the sinkhole. It was really interesting the way the Earth could swallow anything. Webby, the girl who calls that place home, used to watch all the time. She was bullied at school, so she kept to herself. I'm fully aware now she could see things I, and probably no one else for that matter, couldn't. And the worst thing to happen to my family, before my death of course, was when my stupid brother started choking. His friend had come to hangout and yelled for help when Dewey couldn't breathe after swallowing a twig! Keep in mind, he was a year older than me. He should know better, right?!? Well since our parents and older sister weren't home, I put him in the backseat of our second car, broke the flower pot with the car keys and sped my way to the hospital!


	2. Chapter 2

Watching as he woke from his coma was a huge relief!

I hugged my sister Gosalyn tightly before heading out to see Mama Ruth. 

She told me if I wasn't there, Dewey woulda died. 

And because I was, I was surely meant to know a long life! But unfortunately, that couldn't be further from the truth...

My name is Salmon, like the fish. First name, Susie. I was 14 years old when I was murdered on December 6th 1973. 

It was before missing kids started appearing on milk cartons or were mentioned on The Daily News. 

It was way before anyone thought that could happen. My family and I were at the mall one day and I was hanging out with Mama Ruth before I spotted Milo from film club. 

I wish I had the courage to talk to him but when i wanted to try, I get a really bad feeling in my stomach. 

I guess that's what they call butterflies? Mama Ruth says I shouldn't fear anything because fear can sometimes lead to regret. 

She told me that when she was young, her first kiss was with a grown man. That is seriously freaky! 

But she didn't seem to mind. She said it was the best kiss of her damn life! Creepy...

She encouraged me to get to know Milo. But honestly? I shoulda been more worried about anyone spying  
on me. It wasn't Mr. Glomgold, by the way. 

Although, he might look suspicious. He was too silly to be dangerous. Mr. Glomgold was just buying a dollhouse for his niece who was in the hospital because of leukemia. 

She died a year after me. But I couldn't find her at all where I was. 

I remember seeing my murderer as he was tending his roses and talking to my parents. I was riding my bicycle and being annoying. 

I wanted to take a picture of the roses but he ruined it. He ruined so much. He was an awful person. I was just too young and stupid to know it yet.


End file.
